Adventures in Maiami City
by chydreg123
Summary: An average student that recently moved to the Maiami City starts being involved in bad things ... Can she overcome them?  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also, this is my first fic so please don't be too strict on ratings. This is basically a OC story set in Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V settings, so please don't read if you don't like OC's. Rated T, currently because of violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a subtly warm morning, a perfect setting for the beginning of a new day. A young teenage girl in Maiami City called "Kyoko Nakano" woke up and looked at a clock. "Today's going to be a nice day!" she said in excitement. She grabs her gray Duel Disk and sits on her bed, then activates the Disk to know the weather informations. After a while, she goes downstairs for a breakfast. As Kyoko and her mother is eating the breakfast, they talked about the school life. After some more time, Kyoko left her double-story house.

After some walking, the girl noticed a rather large building. "So, this is the Maiami First Middle School." she thought. After going through the gate, Kyoko walked to the entrance of the school building. She saw a poster listing who is in what class and what attendance number they are assigned to. After brief reading, she found her name being listed in the sixth class list. "I am going to be in the sixth class? That's a long walk from the seventh grade entrance!" she thought.

Kyoko then proceeded to go to the school's gym to attend the opening ceremony, before going to her class to be briefly introduced to the school. There was nothing interesting to her while all the ceremony and introduction took place. Since the school that day was planned to end after the introduction was done and the plan went correctly, she was able to be in home by noon. After eating lunch, Kyoko went out to buy some cards before going to her duel school.

At the card store, as Kyoko was looking at Spell cards, somebody strange as observing her. Nobody seemed to notice the person. The person whispered to himself. "She moved here too? I must show her that I have changed and get my revenge..."

As Kyoko bought some cards and walked out of the card store, she was tapped by someone in her back. Kyoko looked back, and found a strange man that looks young, and wears black clothes.

Kyoko asked the man "Who... Who are you? Why did you even tap me?"

The man replied. "I am Kenta Umeda, the guy that lost many Ante duels forced by you."

Kyoko replies. "What...? What are you talking about? What is Ante duel?"

Kenta sighs, and angrily replied. "No use trying to fool me. Ante duel, the bets are the cards written on this paper."

Kenta hands Kyoko a paper with names of various cards written on it.

Kyoko sighs sightly, and replied. "So, you want to bet with cards? I don't think I have any of cards written there with the same rarity though..."

Despite Kyoko trying to avoid the Duel, Kenta insisted about getting revenge. "Then buy me these cards! Start the duel now if you are a Duelist!"

Kyoko sighs. "Fine..."

Kenta and Kyoko both prepares their Duel Disk, before shouting "**DUEL!**"


	2. Chapter 1a: The Duel of Resentment T1-2

**Note: The full title is "The Duel of Resentment Turns 1 and 2".**

**2015/04/15: Forgot Supervise was on the field.**

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 8000 LP, no cards on field, 5 cards in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, no cards on field, 5 cards in hand**

* * *

Kenta begins his turn by shouting, "My turn!" before placing a card on his Duel Disk's blade part, accompanied by another shouting. "Because I have no monsters on my field, I Special Summon "_Steelswarm Cell_" in Defense Position with it's effect!"

A small black round insect appears in front of Kenta.

Kenta continues. "I activate "_Foolish Burial_"! It lets me send a monster from my deck to my graveyard! I select "_Stygian Street Patrol_"! "

Something that seems to be a demon-alike biker, riding a stylized motorcycle runs into a grave which has popped in front of Kenta, but the biker falls into a hole just in front of the grave.

"I use "_Stygian Street Patrol_"'s effect! I can banish it from the graveyard to Special Summon a Fiend-type monster with 2000 Attack or less! I select "_Steelswarm Genome_"! I Special Summon it in Defense Position! "

A floating insect-alike being, which seems to resemble a larva too, appears to the right of "Cell".

"Now, since I have two "Steelswarm" monsters on the field, get ready to say "Sorry" and give my cards back to me before it's too late! Because "_Genome_" can be used as two tributes for a Tribute Summon of a "Steelswarm" monster, I tribute "_Cell_" and "_Genome_" to Tribute Summon "_Steelswarm Hercules_"!

"_The lord of the almighty Steelswarm tribe shall rise once again, and crush the oppression! Steelswarm Hercules!_"

A massive winged humanoid with fearsome horns on it's body rises from the ground, in front of Kenta.

Kyoko attempts to complain, but is interrupted by Kenta. "Hey, I'm not the one who took the c..." "I set a card, and end my turn. Surrender right now because you're going to lose against my new-found tactics!"

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 8000 LP, no cards on field, 5 cards in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Hercules and one set S/T on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Unlike Kenta, Kyoko begins her turn by complaining. "That was your first turn and you shouldn't think you're winning in first turn unless you are, even if you have a monster with 3200 attack on your side! Anyway, Draw!"

She looks at the card drawn, before smiling. "I activate the field card "_Aroma Garden_"! "

Suddenly, the area where they were Duelling turned into a beautiful garden, with flowers of all kind planted in an organized manner.

"Now, I summon "_Lonefire Blossom_"! "

A small plant with purple leaves, with a bomb attached to it's top sprouts from the ground.

"I use "_Lonefire Blossom_"'s effect! I can tribute any Plant-type monster to Summon a Plant-type monster from my Deck! I target another "_Lonefire Blossom_"! I Special Summon it in Defense Position !"

The plant withers, before another plant same as the previous one sprouts from the ground.

"I use "_Lonefire Blossom_"'s effect again! I target the third "_Lonefire Blossom_"! I Special Summon it in Defense Position!"

The another plant withers, before another plant same as the previous one sprouts from the ground. Again.

"I use "_Lonefire Blossom_"'s effect! I target "_Gigaplant_"! I Special Summon it in Attack Position!"

The another plant withers. However, instead of the usual plant, a monstrous plant with claws all over the body rises from the ground.

"Now, I activate an Equip Spell, "_Supervise_"! I can equip it to a Gemini monster to have it effectively treated as being re-summoned! I equip it to "_Gigaplant_" !"

The monstrous plant is surrounded by a lot of leaves, before the leaves disappear as the monstrous plant roars.

"Since "_Gigaplant_" is now treated as being re-summoned, I use it's effect! I can Special Summon a Plant-type monster or Insect-type monster from my hand or my graveyard! I target "_Lonefire Blossom_" in my graveyard! "

The monstrous plant roars, as the plant with a bomb attached to it's top sprouts from the ground.

"I use "_Lonefire Blossom_"'s effect! I target "_Aromage - Bergamot_"! I Special Summon it in Attack Position!"

The plant with a bomb attached to it suddenly explodes. As the smoke dissipates, a somewhat red-haired girl wearing a robe-alike costume walks into the place where the small plant was.

"Finally, since I have an "Aroma" monster on my field, I activate "_Aroma Garden"_'s effect! I gain 500 Life Points! "

As Kyoko is surrounded by a green mist, she takes a deep breath, before speaking. "Ahh... Very relaxing..."

"Ahem, the effect of "_Aroma Garden_" makes all of my monster gain 500 Attack and Defense!"

The monsters are surrounded by the green mist just like Kyoko, before glowing red.

"Additionally, "_Bergamot_" gains 1000 Attack and Defense until the end of your turn, when I gain Life Points! That means it now has 3900 Attack, enough to overcome your monster!"

The girl brightly glows red.

"Battle! I attack "_Hercules_" with "_Bergamot_" !"

The girl fires a red energy ball at the massive winged humanoid.

Suddenly, Kenta shouts. "Ha! Your girls aren't gonna harm the lord of the Steelswarm Tribe! I activate a set trap card, "_Infestation Tool_"! I send a "Steelswarm" monster to the Graveyard from my Deck to have a "Steelswarm" monster on my field gain 800 Attack, until the end of this turn ! I send "_Steelswarm Scout_" to the graveyard and I will have "_Hercules_" gain 800 Attack, which will raise it's Attack to 4000 !"

In response, Kyoko shouts. "What!?"

The winged humanoid starts brightly glowing red, before reflecting the energy ball the girl fired at it, causing the girl to attempt to run away, but she trips and gets hit by the energy ball. This causes the girl to dissolve into a stream of small white light-alike objects.

Kyoko looks at the winged humanoid, as she is sprayed by the stream.

"Fine, I set 2 cards and end my turn."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 8400 LP, Gigaplant, Supervise, Aroma Garden and two set S/Ts on field, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Hercules on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

**=TO BE CONTINUED=**

Extra: I plan on having characters from the pre-MCS anime appear soon.


	3. Chapter 1b: The Duel of Resentment T3-8

**Note: The full title is "The Duel of Resentment Turns 3 to 8".**

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 8400 LP, Gigaplant, Supervise, Aroma Garden and two set S/Ts on field, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Steelswarm Hercules on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Kenta begins his turn. "I said to surrender! My turn! Draw!"

"I use the effect of "_Steelswarm Scout_"! I can revive it from the Graveyard if I have no Spell/Trap cards face-up on the field, in exchange to being unable to Special Summon for rest of the turn! I Special Summon it in Attack Position!"

A small humanoid, with insect-alike wings and helmet rises from a portal, made just in front of Kenta.

"Now, with "_Steelswarm Girastag_"'s summoning condition which allows me to Tribute Summon it with only one "Steelswarm" monster as the tribute, I tribute "_Scout_" to summon "_Girastag_"! "

_"Greatest warrior of the almighty Steelswarm tribe, now rise once again and serve your lord! "Steelswarm Girastag"! "_

A fearsome humanoid with a tail that could consume people, and plenty of glowing parts appears to the right side of Hercules, a colossal winged humanoid with many horns on it's body.

"I activate"_Girastag_"'s effect! If it is tribute summoned using "Steelswarm" monsters, I can send one of your monster to the Graveyard, and gain 1000 Life! I target "_Gigaplant_" !"

The tailed humanoid's tail bites the monstrous plant, causing it to wither, while Kenta glows green.

Knowing what to do, Kyoko shouts back. ""_Supervise_"'s effect! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Since Gemini monsters are treated as Normal Monster in the Hand or the Graveyard, I Special Summon "Gigaplant" in Defense Position!"

The plant that just withered rises back from the ground, though it is now glowing blue.

Kenta shouts back. "Don't think it'll save you from losing! Battle! I attack "_Gigaplant_" with "_Girastag_"!"

The tailed humanoid dashes to the monstrous plant, before pulling it out of the ground, which caused the plant to disappear and turn into pieces of hard-light.

"Now, "_Hercules_" attacks you directly!"

The colossal humanoid fires a energy ball at Kyoko from one of it's horns, which blasts her back to a house.

After hitting the ground several times then "hitting" the house, Kyoko complains. "Ouch! If this was an Action Duel, that would've hurt more than simply hitting the ground! Why did you even duel me all of sudden!?"

Kenta slowly closes his distance between him and the girl, before talking to her with a sadistic grin on his face. "I need my cards back. Besides, It's so fun to watch you being harmed."

Kyoko replies, with a sign of disgust on her face. "Stop acting so creepy and greedy..."

Kenta continues with his speech, trying to incite Kyoko into making misplays that costs her the Duel. "Don't you understand who is losing right now? It's you, the stupid girl who thought she was a fearsome queen "taxing" people and punishing people who can't pay them. Now, your queendom is falling apart and the queen is being punished for what she have done. Or is the queen gonna struggle for her nonexistent freedom?"

Kyoko bit her lips, before letting out a sigh. "Stop insisting that I'm the one who took your cards..."

Kenta continues with his inciting speech, not knowing the girl is not the one who took the cards from him. "The queen is still trying to make me believe these stupid lies? Hahahahah, don't let me laugh, queen!"

"I'm not the queen you're spea-"

Kenta interrupts Kyoko by kicking her in the stomach, while his sadistic grin gets bigger. "Who cares about the queen's stupid lies? Nobody does! I end my turn. Your move, queen."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 5200 LP, Aroma Garden and Two set S/Ts on field, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Steelswarm Hercules and Girastag on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Kyoko, still feeling the pain from landing and being kicked in her stomach. "Ugh... My turn... Draw!"

Kyoko looks at the card she just drew, before smiling. "I... summon "_Aromage - Rosemary_" !"

A blue-haired girl wearing a blue robe with skirts, holding a staff appears in front of Kyoko.

"Aroma Garden's effect! I gain 500 Life Points, and monsters I control gain 500 Attack and Defense!"

As a green light surrounds her, Kyoko took a deep breath to calm herself down, which could help her win the Duel by not making misplays.

" "_Rosemary_"'s effect! When I gain Life Points, I can switch the Battle Position of one of the monsters on the field! I target "_Steelswarm Hercules_"! If I am a queen, then our army has began the siege to destroy your castle!"

The colossal humanoid is surrounded by a blue light, before collapsing to the ground.

Kenta mutters. "She just used a card to exploit one of Hercules' weakness? She wouldn't do that... Unless she got better, of course."

Kyoko continues. "Battle! "_Rosemary_" attacks "_Hercules_"!"

The blue-haired girl pokes the colossal humanoid lying on the ground, which bursts into pieces of hard-light.

"I end my turn.."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 5200 LP, Rosemary, Aroma Garden and Two set S/Ts on field, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Steelswarm Girastag on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Kenta claps at the girl who he kicked, before saying something to her. "That was a decent move. However, it's too normal for me. Anyway, my turn! Draw!"

Kenta looks at the card he just drew. "I special summon "_Steelswarm Scout" _in defense position with it's effect!"

The small insect-alike humanoid seen earlier rises from a portal on the ground.

"Now, I tribute "_Scout_" to Summon "_Steelswarm Moth_"! "

"_The trickster of the almighty Steelswarm tribe, now rise again to avenge your lord! Steelswarm Moth!_"

The portal sucks the insect-alike humanoid in, before a larger four-winged humanoid with 2 horn-alike objects on it's heard appears from the same portal.

" "_Steelswarm Moth_"'s effect! When it's summoned by tributing a "Steelswarm" monster, I can pay 1000 Life Points to return one or two cards from your field to your hand! I select the two set cards! "

Kenta is briefly surrounded by a red aura, before the red aura turns into a fog surrounding the two set cards, before the four-winged humanoid fires a energy ball into the fog, which causes the fog to darken. When the fog is dissipated, the two set cards are gone.

Kyoko sweats, as Kenta continues. "Battle! I attack "_Rosemary_" with "_Girastag_"! "

The humanoid with plenty of glowing parts fires a dark orange beam at the blue-haired girl from one of it's hands, causing her to disappear into hard-light.

Kyoko covers herself from the hard-light stream aimed at her, but she wasn't prepared for the next attack. "I attack you directly with "_Moth_"! "

The four-winged humanoid tackles Kyoko, destroying the house she got knocked back to in progress.

Kenta walks closer to Kyoko with a big grin on his face, while Kyoko slowly backs away. "Come on... Don't surrender so I can see more of this... I end.."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 2000 LP, Aroma Garden on field, 3 cards in hand**

**Kenta: 8000 LP, Steelswarm Girastag and Moth on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Kyoko shouts at Kenta, before drawing a card. "Come on... Just stop being creepy. Anyway, my turn. Draw."

Kyoko looks at the card she just drew; A "Forbidden Chalice" card, then smiles. "I activate "_Foolish Burial_"! You know what it does, right?"

As Kenta nods, Kyoko continues speaking. "I send "_Rose Lover_" to my graveyard."

A blonde woman with a dress falls into a hole in front of a gravestone.

" "_Rose Lover_"s effect! I can banish it from my graveyard to Special Summon 1 Plant-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon "Gigaplant" in Attack Position!

Kenta stared at Kyoko for what she have done: She may have bluffed with a Limited card which she could've used, something the person who stole the cards from him frequently did. Meanwhile, a monstrous plant with a mouth large enough to consume a person appeared from the ground.

"I Summon "_Gigaplant_" on the field, and I then use it's effect! I Special Summon "_Aromage - Bergamot_" in my Graveyard in Attack Position!"

The monstrous plant glows white for a moment, before one of it's tentacles extended to the ground, which turned to a portal, and the giant plant pulled out a red-haired girl from the portal.

"Now, "_Aroma Garden_"'s effect!"

Kyoko is briefly surrounded by a green light, while her monsters are surrounded by a red light, while Kyoko continues speaking.

"Since I gained Life Points, "_Aromage - Bergamot_"'s effect is applied!" she said, while the red-haired girl gets surrounded by a stronger red light.

"Now, I attack "_Girastag_" with "_Bergamot_"! " 1300 damage

The red-haired girl tackles the humanoid with plenty of glowing parts, and makes it fall down to the ground, which causes it to disappear into hard light. Kenta covers himself from the hard light, but not before briefly getting blown away.

"Then, I attack "_Moth_" with "_Gigaplant_"! " 500 damage

The monstrous plant flogs the four-winged humanoid to submission, with all attempts to resist from the humanoid being futile. The four-winged humanoid soon disappears into hard light, which Kenta briefly covered himself from it.

"Now, I set 2 cards and end my turn. You're the one who's cornered now, dreams guy."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 2500 LP, Aromage - Bergamot, Gigaplant, Aroma Garden and 2 set S/Ts, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 6200 LP, No cards on field, no cards in hand**

* * *

Kenta started shouting. "Well, I'm gonna draw a good card, then! My turn! Draw!"

He then looked at the card he drew, only to have him look down. "... I'll end my turn.."

* * *

**-Situation-**

**Kyoko: 2500 LP, Aromage - Bergamot, Gigaplant, Aroma Garden and 2 set S/Ts, 1 card in hand**

**Kenta: 6200 LP, No cards on field, 1 card in hand**

* * *

Kyoko calmly started her turn, drawing a card. "My turn, draw!" She did not bother looking at the card she drew, as she could finish the game in this turn if nothing in Kenta's hand prevents her from doing so.

"I activate "_Aroma Garden"_'s effect, which causes "_Bergamot_"'s effect to activate!"

Kyoko is surrounded by a green light, while her monsters are surrounded by a red light. The red-haired girl's light was brighter than Kyoko's or the monstrous plant's.

"Battle! "_Bergamot_" and "_Gigaplant_" attacks in that order!"

The red-haired girl tackles the boy, before the monstrous plant whipped him. After some moments, the monsters and the garden all disappeared into hard-light.

* * *

Kyoko dashed over to Kenta, only to have the boy which was defeated insist the duel is an Ante Duel. "Came to get my cards? I'll give you enough DP to buy them yourself..."

The girl shakes her head horizontally, before smiling and offering the boy a handshake. "I don't want people I defeated to give me free DP, since I don't like looking like a bully."

The boy smiled back, and accepted the handshake. "I just realized, you're not the girl I was looking for."

After the handshake, The boy backed up and bowed to the girl. "I'm really sorry..."

The girl kept smiling. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. I'm Kyoko, Kyoko Nakano. I'm a seventh grader in Maiami First Middle School, and I'm in Rejuvenation Duel School."

The boy smiled back. "I'm Kenta, Kenta Umeda. I'm in the same school as yours, but I'm in Darkness Duel School instead."

The girl's smile got larger. "Really? What grade and class are you in?"

"I'm a seventh grader too, and I'm in the first class.. Anyway, that was a nice Duel." The boy's smile got larger like the girl's.

"Let's meet up at the school gates tomorrow after school, shall we?"

"That sounds nice."

**=TO B****E CONTINUED=**


End file.
